Un Libro de Cuento de Hadas
by mokenju
Summary: Sara Williams se ha convertido en una conocida escritora gracias a su libro "El Laberinto". ¿Pero se trata verdaderamente tan solo de un cuento para niños?
1. Chapter 1

"Erase una vez, una joven princesa que tuvo la mala fortuna de quedar bajo el cargo de su malvada madrastra. La pérfida mujer maltrataba a la princesita y la obligaba a vigilar hora tras hora a su caprichoso hijo. Hasta que un buen día, la pobre princesa, que no podía soportar la situación un minuto más, llamó en su auxilio al rey de los goblins, quien la amaba tiernamente. La princesa le suplicó que se llevara al niño muy, muy lejos de allí…"

Sara interrumpió en aquel punto su narración y recorrió con la mirada el amplio abanico de rostros frente a ella. Los niños esperaban sus próximas palabras en silencio, con una especie de asustada concentración. Todo se debía por supuesto a la fascinación provocada por el rey de los goblins. Por aquel entonces, Sarah debía haber leído esa misma historia cientos de veces a cientos de niños diferentes pero siempre había encontrado la misma reacción al llegar a aquella parte del cuento: el rey de los goblins, que por un casual, disfrutaba robando niños. No era de extrañar que los pobres no pudieran evitar sentirse incómodos cuando su nombre era pronunciado en su presencia.

Los niños permanecían agolpados en el mismo pequeño rincón de la estancia pese a la considerable amplitud de la sala principal de la biblioteca, como buscando de forma inconsciente consuelo y protección en su proximidad. Una madre concienzuda probablemente hubiera malinterpretado aquel gesto como un signo de frío y se hubiera planteado las ventajas de un suelo de moqueta respecto a uno de mármol, cuestiones estéticas aparte.

Estos niños son bien listos. - pensó Sarah.

Y con un suspiro retomó su narración consciente de que pese al miedo los peques querían seguir escuchando.

Siempre pasa lo mismo con el rey de los goblins, necesitas escuchar lo que va a pasar a continuación, aunque en tu fuero interno sabes de sobra que lo más inteligente sería salir corriendo y olvidar toda la historia… – Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera terminar ese pensamiento, Sarah se encontró una vez más sumergida a su pesar en el famoso cuento.

Cuando la historia llegó a su final, no pudo evitar sentir la tan familiar pero complicada mezcla de sentimientos: alivio, tristeza y un cierto vacío. Los niños por su parte permanecieron aún en silencio, como hechizados, pero tan solo durante unos instantes. Antes de lo que se tarda en escribir, ya estaban de nuevo riendo, corriendo y sumiendo la biblioteca en el más completo de los desórdenes. La tregua había terminado.

Sarah cerró finamente el grueso tomo y se levantó. Mientras el bibliotecario despachaba de forma protocolaria las frases de rigor, "Muchas gracias por tomar el tiempo de honrar nuestra invitación, probablemente ha recibido peticiones de todas las bibliotecas del país.", tuvo incluso tiempo de preguntarse si alguno de los padres de los niños presentes había prestado atención a su lectura. Pero conocía ya la respuesta por experiencia, no era demasiado probable. El Laberinto no era sino una estúpida historia para niños y Sarah hacía bien en bendecir su suerte cada día por poder ganarse un jornal gracias a su libro. A pesar de todo lo que su padre y Karen podían haber dicho en el pasado, aquella "extraña obsesión" había resultado un negocio bien rentable. A fuerza de talonario, no les había quedado otra opción finalmente que aceptar su carrera de escritora y ahora podían incluso mostrarse orgullosos cuando el ocasional reportero les preguntaba a propósito de sus "bonitas historias".

"Bonitas Historias", por supuesto. - pensó Sarah, que tenía la sana costumbre de reírse de sí misma.

Aún recordaba como su editor le había pedido educadamente que rebajara el tono del libro en lo que concernía al rey de los goblins. ¿No podría transformarlo quizás en un personaje más propio de un cuento para niños? El rey de los goblins era demasiado…

Por desgracia, Sarah no recordaba exactamente el adjetivo que su editor había empleado tantos años atrás, pero estaba prácticamente segura de que había sido algo en la línea de "maduro". El rey de los goblins era un personaje demasiado maduro para un libro infantil. Como si aquel adjetivo pudiera definir de forma apropiada a su majestad, la criatura más caprichosa que ella jamás había tenido el disgusto de conocer.

Pero debía reconocer que no era exactamente el tipo de material que uno esperaba encontrar en un cuento de hadas en la actualidad. El rey de los goblins hubiera encajado perfectamente en el mundo en el que las hermanastras de Cenicienta debían cortarse un pedacito de pie para intentar calzar el tan codiciado zapatito de cristal o donde la sirenita escogía serenamente el sacrificio para evitar la muerte del príncipe. En la actualidad, los niños debían ser protegidos de todo aquello que pudiera ser demasiado peligroso, difícil o maduro. Y el rey de los goblins podría haber sido definido concisamente por una combinación de aquellos tres adjetivos.

Sobre todo, peligroso.

Cuando una madre le había preguntado inocentemente aquel día de dónde sacaba sus geniales ideas, Sara no había podido responder en un principio, ya que se trataba de una de esas preguntas que no tienen en realidad respuesta. Pero antes siquiera de que hubiera tenido tiempo de pensar en que decir, la buena mujer había añadido que envidiaba su imaginación y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder sonar como ella con aquellos maravillosos mundos.

Por fortuna, Sara no tuvo que responder ya que la lectura debía dar comienzo en aquel preciso instante. Sino probablemente hubiera terminado confesando toda la verdad: que el maravilloso mundo dentro de sus sueños prácticamente la había llevado a la locura. ¿Podía alguien verdaderamente sentir envidia de un don envenenado como ese?


	2. Chapter 2

Una vez de vuelta en casa, su mente seguía repitiendo en bucle las palabras de aquella mujer y su estúpido deseo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo injusta, Sara no podía evitar un cierto resentimiento. Aquella pobre mujer no tenía forma de saber hasta que punto ella debía luchar por escapar de las garras del laberinto cada día.

¿Aquella mujer, que podía volver cada día a su casa junto a su familia, colocar el libro en una estantería y simplemente olvidar su existencia, tenía el descaro de envidiarla?

Sarah, por su parte, había simplemente sustituido el escenario de la biblioteca por el de su apartamento, pero el Laberinto continuaba omnipresente. Su mesa, sus sillas, la alfombra, las estanterías, todo estaba cubierto de hojas de papel en ocasiones plastificadas: un nuevo set de ilustraciones para la edición aniversario de El Laberinto que esperaban su visto bueno.

Al menos era consciente de que no podía culpar al libro del desorden ya que incluso en la mejor de sus disposiciones de espíritu, el apartamento permanecía en el caos. Por suerte, Sara había adoptado un estilo de decoración minimalista porque no podía importarle menos la cantidad de mobiliario, así que no había gran cosa en las habitaciones para empezar. Todo lo que necesitaba era una mesa y una silla y quizá alguna nueva idea original para no verse obligada una vez más a escribir sobre el laberinto…

Suspiró mirando en rededor y el rey de los goblins, que la observaba desde decenas de hojas diferentes, pareció encontrar muy divertida su frustración. Como si aquella mirada burlona la hubiera convocado en su presencia, la voz de Karen resonó en su mente:

- Sarah, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Sabes que puedes contármelo todo. ¿Es por un chico? -

La preocupación de Karen no había resultado convincente a sus 16 años y lo era mucho menos ahora. No pudo evitar reír amargamente, sola en mitad del salón, como si finalmente hubiera terminado enloqueciendo.

- Sí, tenías toda la razón, Karen. – pensó, - El problema ha sido siempre aquel chico, que encima ni siquiera era real…

Pero tuvo que detenerse en aquel momento, porque muy a su pesar, Sarah debía admitir que su actitud era ridícula y cruel. Nunca había sido capaz de agradecer a Karen sus esfuerzos por acercarse a ella y estaba convencida de haber sido una adolescente complicada y difícil de tratar. Por desgracia su carácter no había cambiado demasiado con los años.

Suspiró de nuevo.

- Sí tan solo… -

"¿Sí tan solo qué?". Por desgracia, no sabía que más podía necesitar. Tenía sus libros, su apartamento y dinero de sobra para todas sus necesidades en el banco. Tenía a Toby, aunque este no le llamaba casi nunca, a pesar de lo que había prometido al principio del curso. Y tenía bueno, a Karen y a su padre, por supuesto. La pobre Karen que había preguntado a propósito de su vida amorosa año tras año, hasta que un día había simplemente dejado de hacerlo. Y Sarah era por supuesto tan obstinada que solo había podido admitir que apreciaba aquel gesto de preocupación cuando su madrastra había dejado de hacerlo

Su mente trataba de comprender el porqué del poderoso efecto de las palabras de aquella mujer en la biblioteca, pero seguía sin encontrar una explicación. Ni la desesperación ni la amargura eran parte natural de su carácter, eran sentimientos ajenos y desconcertantes. ¿Qué podía importar lo que Karen hubiera dicho años atrás? ¿Qué podía importar lo que Sarah hubiera podido sentir a sus quince años? Siempre había sido una persona pragmática y no veía razón suficiente para cambiar a estas alturas de su vida.

-Deseo… -

Podía sentir toda la anticipación contenida en aquella simple palabra, como una brisa de aire fresco recorriendo el salón pese a las ventanas cerradas. Pero tuvo la presencia de ánimo suficiente para no continuar. ¿De dónde venía aquella súbita debilidad? ¿Qué deseaba con tanta fuerza a pesar del miedo?

No tenía sentido continuar negando la evidencia. Deseaba su regreso.

Y la imagen burlona del rey de los goblins repetida tantas veces en las hojas a su alrededor pareció querer darle la razón.

A pesar de todos los años transcurridos, el continuaba siendo la imagen de su perfecto amante. Prefería no pensar en que podía indicar este hecho sobre su personalidad.

- Tengo casi treinta años… - dijo lentamente y casi sorprendida por la tristeza en su voz.

Pero nadie respondió, aunque el salón rebosaba de criaturas. Últimamente nunca le dirigían la palabra, quizá porque eran tan solo ilustraciones carentes de vida.

Se sentó en uno de los pocos huecos libres en la alfombra, adoptando de forma inconsciente la misma postura que los niños en la biblioteca.

- Hubo un tiempo en que realmente creí que nunca sería tan vieja. Un tiempo en el que pensé que podría conservar a Hoggle, Ludo y el resto de mis amigos del laberinto siempre a mi lado. –

Sabía perfectamente que hubiera podido tener todo aquello, había estado a su alcance. Pero, ¿cuál hubiera sido el precio a pagar?

Aunque podía exorcizar mediante su escritura una parte de la melancolía que la embargaba cada vez que pensaba en el laberinto, una parte de ella sabía que la única verdadera solución consistiría en escribir sobre cualquier otra cosa y tratar de olvidar. O al menos, debería intentar evitar buscar a Jareth en cada uno de los hombres con los que se cruzaba.

- Sigo siendo una chiquilla estúpida. No sé si debería sentirme orgullosa o deprimida de haber conservado esa parte de mi intacta… -

Sara pudo casi escuchar la risa de Jareth en respuesta a sus palabras. Aquello no le sorprendió demasiado, ya que ella lo había creado. Podría hacerle decir exactamente lo que ella quisiera como si el rey de los goblins no fuera más que una marioneta y ella su ventrílocuo. Su amante perfecto, con todas las características que deseaba encontrar en un hombre.

- Pero era malvado. Y… ¡Y se llevó a Toby! Nunca hubiera deseado conocer a un hombre como él en la vida real… - replicó aquella parte de ella todavía joven y sin experiencia.

Se levantó de un golpe, como intentando poner distancia entre ella y los dibujos, pero finalmente no pudo dejar de sonreír ante su propia inocencia. Si había algo que había realmente aprendido desde la última vez que había soñado con el laberinto era lo fácil que era engañarse a sí misma.

- Lo creé oscuro, misterioso y elegante. Tan diferente de los adolescentes aburridos que me rodeaban... Lo que yo quería era un reto y una aventura. –

Cerró los ojos y la música de un cierto salón de baile pareció envolver la estancia.

- Y cuando pudiste tener todo lo que él te ofrecía, le rechazaste. -

Sarah abrió los ojos desconcertada. ¿De dónde había venido aquel pensamiento? Se había expresado con tanta fuerza en su mente que ni siquiera parecía propio. Extrañamente, sintió la necesidad de justificarse ante la habitación vacía, como si el salón la estuviera juzgando de forma silenciosa.

- No podía hacer ninguna otra cosa. Si hubiera aceptado su oferta hubiera terminado en un psiquiátrico hablando de goblins, hadas y laberintos. ¿Qué otra cosa hubiera podido hacer? – dijo acompañando sus palabras de un amplio gesto de impotencia.

Nadie respondió, como no podía ser de otra manera. Pero aquel silencio no hizo sino enfurecerla.

- ¡Le he mantenido vivo con mis historias! Vivo en mi corazón y en la mente de miles de niños. Si Jareth fuera real su laberinto estaría rebosante de goblins en este momento gracias a mi libro.

Pero no era un pensamiento tranquilizador en absoluto. Gracias a Dios que el rey de los goblins no era real.

- ¿Gracias a Dios? – pensó durante un breve segundo.

- Desearía que Jareth fuera real. -

Las palabras habían abandonado sus labios mucho antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Finalmente lo que había temido durante tantos años había terminado sucediendo.

Sarah había completamente perdido la razón.

El rey de los goblins estaba frente a ella, la expresión triunfante:

- Lo dicho, dicho está. -


	3. Chapter 3

Sara no pudo responder durante un tiempo. Cuando finalmente creyó encontrar suficiente aire en sus pulmones para ser capaz de respirar y hablar al mismo tiempo consiguió decir:

- No eres real.-

Pero no consiguió sonar ni de lejos tan convincente como hubiera querido.

El Rey de los goblins atravesó la habitación aparentemente sin escucharla, toda su concentración dirigida hacia las ilustraciones repartidas en desorden por la estancia. Finalmente, se agachó y cogió una de las hojas que había por el suelo.

- Aunque no hubiera sido real hace cinco minutos, y permíteme discrepar en ese punto al menos, creo que deberías mostrarte mucho más feliz y agradecida por mi presencia de lo que demuestras ahora que tu deseo se ha convertido en realidad. – Y con un tono de voz mucho más preocupado añadió, - ¿Y debo suponer que esta desgraciada imagen de un payaso en mallas ajustadas pretende representarme?

- Sé que no es exactamente realista, pero los niños no deberían poder ver… - comenzó a defenderse Sarah, consciente de que la conversación estaba adquiriendo tintes surrealistas.

Pero no pudo siquiera terminar la frase, aturdida por el impacto de su formidable presencia a su lado después de tantos años. Seguía siendo más alto que ella, pero la latente amenaza provenía más de su inherente magnetismo que de su fuerza física.

El hecho de que él parecía poder adivinar cada uno de sus pensamientos, no le ayudaba precisamente a recuperar su compostura. Sin embargo, nunca había mostrado temor ante el Rey de los goblins y no iba a comenzar ahora, sobre todo sabiendo que él era tan solo fruto de su imaginación.

- No eres real. – repitió, esta vez con mucha más convicción.

Jareth dejó caer en el suelo la hoja que había estado sosteniendo. El dibujo terminó posándose plácidamente en la alfombra, pero Sarah no pudo evitar pensar que había algo de extraño y fascinante en la forma en que había cruzado el aire antes de hacerlo. Por su propia seguridad, no debía nunca olvidar que tenía ante ella a un gran malabarista. E hipnotizador.

- Soy yo quien te he creado. – osó continuar.

El Rey de los goblins se concedió el lujo de no responder por el momento y tranquilamente miró en derredor para encontrar un sitio apropiado para tomar asiento. Finalmente escogió un deslavazado sofá que había conocido días mejores y aunque pudiera resultar increíble, con tan solo sentarse consiguió investir al maltratado objeto de tanta real dignidad que cualquiera lo hubiera tomado por un verdadero trono.

- Alguien parece sentirse particularmente arrogante esta noche. Si mi señora me permite la cuestión, – dijo al fin concediéndole una ligera inclinación de cabeza – ¿También creó mí, disculpa, su laberinto?

En aquel momento su pregunta parecía simplemente motivada por una inocente curiosidad, pero siempre había sido complicado adivinar qué es lo que pasaba verdaderamente por su mente.

Sarah no supo en un principio como contestar a aquella pregunta y comenzó también a sentirse un poco estúpida, plantada allí en mitad de su propio salón.

- Sí… no, bueno, en cierta manera. No lo sé… – dijo sintiéndose obligada a responder y preguntándose si sentarse en la alfombra de nuevo sería considerado por Jareth como un símbolo de debilidad.

- Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… Después de…cuántos años han pasado en tu mundo ya, 30, 50? – Jareth descartó el concepto del paso del tiempo en el mundo de Sarah como irrelevante con un gesto de la mano y continúo hablando, - Después de un largo tiempo privado de tu adorable presencia me veo invocado finalmente por tu quizás imprudente deseo y ¿qué es lo que encuentro? Ni una sola excusa apasionada sobre la falta de madurez que te impulso a rechazar mi generosa oferta, ni una solo discurso para convencerme de lo profundo de tu remordimiento y lo doloroso de mi ausencia. Ni una lagrima, ni un corazón palpitante, nada. No, lo que recibo de tu parte en lugar de la calurosa recepción que ambos sabemos que merezco es poner en duda la realidad de mi propia existencia – dijo colocando el mentón sobre su mano, decepcionado y perplejo.

- Yo te creé.- Sarah insistió, con la cabeza bien alta por si eso pudiera aportar más peso a su argumento.

- Sí, ya te había entendido la primera vez, pero ¿tienes al menos alguna prueba de esa fascinante aunque, excúsame por el adjetivo, descabellada teoría? – El Rey de los goblins continuaba mostrando más curiosidad que enfado por el momento pero Sarah sabía de sobra que todo aquello podía cambiar en medio segundo si el asunto comenzaba a aburrirle.

- En aquel entonces yo estaba pasando un mal momento, con mi madrasta, con Toby, con mi padre… y necesitaba una aventura. Por eso utilicé mi imaginación para…-

-¿Y cómo explicas el libro? – interrumpió Jareth sin compasión alguna.

- ¿Qué libro?- Jareth había conseguido desestabilizarla, como seguramente había sido su objetivo. De todas formas, toda la historia tenía mucho más sentido en su cabeza que cuando trataba de explicarla a una persona que, según sus propias palabras, ni siquiera estaba allí.

- El Laberinto, El Rey de los goblins, los versos, el "Tras riesgos encontrados", debes recordar todo eso. O quizás estoy confiando demasiado en la fiabilidad de la memoria humana.

- Acabo de decirte que lo utilicé para crear… - dijo Sarah preguntándose si Jareth no había realmente comprendido sus palabras o simplemente buscaba encolerizarla fingiendo ignorancia.

- ¿Para crearme? ¿Cómo hubieras podido crea al Rey de los goblins si ya existía en un libro para empezar?- Sarah comprendió que esta vez no se estaba burlando de ella, la pregunta era legítima.

Y por una vez pudo responder con tranquilidad, segura de tener una buena respuesta:

- Había un Rey de los goblins en el libro, pero yo creé mi propia versión de él conforme a mis deseos. De la misma forma que creé mi propio Laberinto y a Hoggle y a Sir Didymus. Construí mi propio cuento para poder ser la heroína, y tú debías jugar el papel del villano.-

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. El Rey de los goblins parecía estar evaluando seriamente la teoría de Sarah y ella prefirió no interrumpirle.

- ¿Soy el hombre que creaste para convertir tus sueños en realidad, Sarah? – preguntó Jareth finalmente en voz baja, sobresaltándola más que si le hubiera gritado. – Es halagador pero debían ser sueños bien oscuros entonces. Me pediste que secuestrara a tu hermano después de todo.-

- Yo era demasiado joven en aquella época, yo no comprendía… - Si había un arma eficaz contra Sarah era precisamente utilizar contra ella el remordimiento por su mezquindad hacia Toby cuando este era tan solo un bebé indefenso. Aunque toda la aventura en el laberinto no había sido real, el deseo de deshacerse de él había verdaderamente existido en su corazón.

- ¿No comprendías las implicaciones de tus propios deseos? Y ahora, ¿crees que eso ha cambiado, que has aprendido algo desde entonces? – El Rey de los goblins se permitió sonreír al fin y había algo de inquietante y de rapaz en esa sonrisa.

"Desearía que Jareth fuera real." Sarah había dicho no hace mucho.

- No, no puede ser verdad... – Por un momento no supo si sus rodillas iban a soportar el peso de su cuerpo durante mucho más tiempo.

El Rey de los goblins se levantó del sofá y camino hacia ella señalando las hojas en el suelo:

- Mira todas esas bonitas ilustraciones. Tus libros hacen felices a tantos niños, ¿verdad? Debes sentirte extremadamente orgullosa de ti misma.

- Tú… - Sarah sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro. La temperatura de la habitación parecía haber descendido 10 grados en cuestión de segundos.

- Me parece casi poder escucharlos. Son todos tan jóvenes, tan inocentes… ¿Crees que comprenden las implicaciones de sus deseos, Sarah? Me interesaría mucho conocer tu opinión Sarah, después de todo tu podrías ser considerada una experta en la materia. ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – Jareth no necesitó acercase a ella en absoluto, el peso de sus palabras era más que suficiente para aplastarla.

"¡Le he mantenido vivo con mis historias! Vivo en mi corazón y en la mente de miles de niños. Si Jareth fuera real…" Sarah podía recordar con horrible claridad cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado en la vacía habitación con anterioridad.

- No te atreverás… - Estaba enfadada pero no sabía si en aquel momento se detestaba más a si misma o a él.

En cuestión de un segundo, Jareth estaba detrás de ella. Sarah sintio la calidez de su aliento en la nuca.

- Haré lo que buenamente me plazca. No intentes desafiarme de nuevo Sarah, esta vez no tendré la paciencia de ser clemente contigo.-

Sarah se giró para enfrentarse a él.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez? – dijo sin ningún miedo en la voz.

Jareth la sorprendió riendo pero no era en ningún caso una risa agradable.

- ¿Qué importancia puede tener lo que yo pueda desear? No soy real, tú me creaste. ¿Por qué tendrías que concederme nada? ¿No sería más simple hacerme desaparecer con un chasquido de tus dedos?

Sarah solo podía pensar en una razón que pudiera explicar el comportamiento del Rey de los goblins:

- Sí es a mí a quien quieres… -

Jareth parecía genuinamente sorprendido pero no había ni un rastro de burla en su voz al preguntar:

-¿A ti? ¿De qué podrías servirme?

Sarah no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Siempre había estado convencida en su fuero interno que Jareth…

- Pero… Has vuelto, después de todos estos años. Y me dijiste que… - Era cierto que no tenía mucho a lo que agarrarse y los ojos de Jareth carentes de toda emoción no le ayudaban precisamente a probar que ella no le resultaba completamente indiferente.

- ¿Que sería tu esclavo si me amaras y me temieras? – La curiosidad del Rey de los goblins había desaparecido dejando en su lugar espacio solo para la hilaridad. – Oh, Sarah, no puedes continuar siendo tan inocente. Solo cumplía con mi parte del juego, como siempre he hecho. -

- Dijiste que habías puesto el mundo patas arriba solo por mí y que... – No estaba dispuesta a aceptar la derrota. Puede que para él aquella declaración no hubiera significado nada en absoluto, pero para ella se trataba de algo de una importancia fundamental.

- No puedo negar estar orgulloso de esas líneas en concreto, transpiraban sinceridad en cada frase, ¿no es cierto? Pero creer que yo pudiera amarte después de todo lo que viviste en el laberinto… ¿Piensas realmente que yo sería capaz de poner en peligro la vida de alguien a quien yo amara? Podrías haber muerto en numerosas ocasiones…

Sarah tuvo que reconocer que Jareth no mentía esta vez, Hoggle y ella podrían haber muerto o desaparecido para siempre en el laberinto, como en aquella ocasión en que la mujer de la basura había llegado casi a convencerla de olvidar su misión y permanecer para siempre en la falsa habitación rodeada de basura. Jareth no había intervenido en ninguna de aquellas ocasiones para salvarla, muy al contrario, el Rey de los goblins no era sino el responsable directo de todas las trampas y amenazas que había debido afrontar para atravesar el laberinto.

Durante todos estos años había estado tan equivocada…


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah comprendió que era importante decir algo, cualquier cosa, para evitar que Jareth simplemente decidiera desaparecer.

- Aunque no me ames, me aún necesitas.

Él ni siquiera se echo a reír esta vez, probablemente porque esperaba algún tipo de explicación suplementaria para poder hacerlo en buena conciencia.

- El aburrimiento te sigue consumiendo, puedo verlo en tus ojos. – dijo Sarah sabiendo que él no se atrevería a negarlo.

Pero no resultaría tan fácil amedrentarlo y su conocimiento de la personalidad del Rey de los goblins seguía siendo somero. En muchos aspectos se trataba aún de un completo desconocido.

- Pero puedo encontrar diversión en muchos otros lugares, Sarah. Y tu colaboración me ha sido de gran ayuda para encontrar nuevos… juguetes.

- Mientes.

Jareth no pudo evitar retroceder ante la seguridad transmitida por aquella simple palabra. Por vez primera, parecía no estar en completo control de la situación.

- Necesitas un desafío, necesitas a alguien que sea capaz de atravesar el Laberinto. ¿Qué interés podría tener para ti un juego que sabes que vas a ganar desde el principio?

- Por un momento había olvidado lo testaruda que puedes llegar a ser. – dijo el Rey de los goblins fijando su mirada en uno de los bocetos que mostraba a una joven dispuesta a todo para salvar a su hermano. – Parece que estemos condenados a repetir nuestros errores, ¿no es cierto?

- ¿Es un trato? – Sarah no quería perder su temporal ventaja en conversaciones innecesarias y preguntas retóricas. Debía aprovechar su oportunidad antes de que Jareth consiguiera recuperarse.

- Todavía no lo has comprendido, Sarah. No puedes ganar, no si yo no te lo permito.

Sarah detestó con todo su ser el paternalismo a penas encubierto en su voz.

- ¿Pretendes haberme dejado ganar la última vez? No hables como si yo no hubiera merecido recuperar a Toby cuando sé perfectamente hasta que punto te dolió perder.

- De acuerdo. – Sarah había conseguido finalmente hacerle perder toda su calma. –He intentando protegerte por los viejos tiempos, quizá porque muy en el fondo soy un estúpido sentimental, pero no esperes ningún otro favor de mi parte. Esta vez jugaremos aplicando todas y cada una de las reglas.

- Antes debes prometerme que no secuestraras a ningún otro niño, a ningún otro ser humano durante el resto de tu eternidad. Prométemelo.

Aunque Jareth no se negó a prometerlo, hubo algo en su sonrisa mientras lo hacía que lleno de inquietud a Sarah. Estaba convencida de que algo le escondía, algo importante.

- Prometido. Y, ¿supongo que no hay necesidad de recordarte que es lo que ocurrirá si pierdes?

No, no había necesidad. Si Sarah perdida el juego moriría o permanecería en el laberinto para siempre, perdida en el interior de una ilusión. También podría terminar pudriéndose en una mazmorra, por supuesto.

- ¿Estás preparada? – preguntó Jareth que había recuperado de golpe todos sus modales.

- Dame solo un minuto, necesito tomar algo. – Y aunque Sarah parecía estar esperando su autorización estaba claro que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta.

El Rey de los goblins levantó ligeramente las cejas y accedió a su demanda con un breve gesto de su enguantada mano. Pero Sarah comprendió que existía una razón, una sola, para haber sido tan magnánimo. Jareth se moría de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que podía ser tan importante para ella.

Sarah abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y tomó un grueso libro perdido en una maraña de papeles y fotografías. Pudo sentir el polvo acumulado durante tantos años sobre la portada en las yemas de los dedos.

- ¿Un libro?

- El libro. – No estaba dispuesta a darle la más mínima información al respecto.

- Debe ser la edición extendida. ¿Vas a utilizarlo como arma arrojadiza contra los fireys?

Esta vez la risa de Jareth había sido agradable y casi cálida y Sarah no pudo evitar lamentar que el Rey de los goblins no pudiera siempre mostrar su cara más amable. Pero por otro lado, ella sabía perfectamente que Jareth no sería ni la mitad de interesante si fuera simpático y predecible. Antes siquiera de poder terminar aquel pensamiento, pudo volver a detectar las familiares dureza y perspicacia en sus ojos. Todavía aguardaba una respuesta, necesitaba saber porque Sarah iba a llevarse consigo aquel libro.

- No es usted el único con derecho a guardar oscuros secretos, su majestad.

Jareth no pareció enfadarse por su forma de evitar responder a la pregunta, muy al contrario, cualquiera hubiera dicho que su humor era excelente al decir:

- Creo que estaba vez el juego va a ser realmente interesante.

Y si Sarah no le hubiera conocido en absoluto, probablemente se hubiera dejado engañar por su sonrisa, traviesa e inocente como la de un niño.

El Rey de los goblins realizó un amplio gesto con su capa y el mundo del Laberinto emergió en una de las paredes anodinas y sin historia de su salón.

Sarah quedó como petrificada y Jareth que había estado contemplándola atentamente no puedo evitar mostrar su decepción:

- ¿Estás asustada?

Pero lejos de ello, Sarah estaba ahora sonriendo, avanzando hacia lo que segundos antes había sido tan solo un muro común y corriente y se había convertido ahora en la puerta a un universo mágico y atrayente.

- De alguna forma había olvidado lo maravilloso que realmente es.

Era cierto, estaba segura de recordar a la perfección el Laberinto, sus olores, sus sonidos, los vibrantes colores del cielo e incluso del suelo. Pero comprendía ahora que su memoria había sido tan solo un pálido reflejo del original. Resultaba de alguna forma increíble que aquella Sara Williams de tan solo 16 años hubiera podido recorrer aquel mundo sin apreciar en su justa medida su belleza, pero a aquella edad la juventud aún se muestra fácilmente dispuesta a dar todo por descontado.

Pero Sara ya no era joven y en aquel momento su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho y sus manos temblaban debido a la anticipación de nuevas aventuras y experiencias surrealistas.

- He sido muy afortunada durante la mitad de mi vida de no haber sido consciente de a qué punto he echado de menos este lugar.

El Rey de los goblins percibió que Sarah había olvidado completamente su presencia en aquel instante y aunque en general aquel hecho hubiera sido sobrado motivo de cólera e irritación, en aquella ocasión se sintió lo suficientemente magnánimo como para dejar pasar la ofensa sin reproche. El Laberinto era su mayor orgullo y poder contemplar la intensa atracción que éste ejercía sobre Sarah era de hecho satisfacción suficiente.

- Pareces sentir una gran fascinación por las cosas más bellas y peligrosas.

Sarah se giro para observarle, aquel comentario había conseguido romper momentáneamente el hechizo.

- Pero mi fascinación nunca me ha impedido cumplir con mi deber.

Jareth pareció recordar algo profundamente desagradable y su acento fue duro y brutal al proclamar:

- Trece horas. – Y con estas palabras desapareció.

- Sigues herido en tu orgullo. – pensó Sarah con la mirada fija en el punto exacto donde le había visto por última vez. – Ni siquiera me has dado la posibilidad de recuperar las horas que me robaste la última vez. No es que estuviera esperando un trato justo de tu parte, pero si tuvieras un poco de educación me hubieras preguntado si tenía alguna duda antes de desaparecer.

Y tuvo que contener el impulso de sacarle la lengua aunque ya no estuviera allí para verlo. Pero en lugar de sucumbir a aquel capricho infantil continuó avanzando, acercándose al Laberinto, con la extraña sensación de que había estado allí tan solo unas horas o unos siglos antes al mismo tiempo.

Las paredes oscuras e irregulares del Laberinto parecieron darle finalmente la bienvenida, pero Sarah esperaba encontrar a alguien más.

- ¿Hoggle? ¿Hoggle dónde estas? – gritó, - ¡He vuelto!

Pero nadie respondió. Sarah comenzó a preocuparse, ¿Hoggle estaba evitándola por temor a Jareth? Eso era algo que hubiera podido esperar del antiguo Hoggle, pero no de su valiente amigo Hoggle que la había escoltado hasta el mismo castillo del Rey de los goblins.

- ! Venga, Hoggle! No puedes seguir enfadado conmigo. Me dijiste que comprendías que tenía que crecer... ¿Ya no recuerdas que somos amigos, Hoogle?

Sarah dejo de sonreír y continuo caminando arriba y abajo sintiéndose cada vez mas rodeada por las opresivas murallas a su alrededor. No había ni rastro de Hoggle y para hacer la situación aun más inquietante debía esquivar cada dos por tres las mordeduras de las hadas que parecían haber invadido toda la zona.

- Si le has hecho algo a Hoggle o al resto de mis amigos, Jareth, te prometo que vas a pagar por ello. – dijo entrando con determinación en el Laberinto.

- Sarah… - murmuró alguien en la sala del trono del Rey de los goblins.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Hoggart? – Jareth no le concedió siquiera una mirada a la pequeña figura, su mente estaba concentrada en el interior de su bola de cristal.

- Amigo Hoggle. – corrigió Ludo intentando resultar útil pese a estar encadenado.

- Te he hecho una pregunta. – dijo Jareth ignorando por completo la interrupción.

- No estaba haciendo nada, su majestad. Nada, por supuesto. Solo pensé que…-

- Hobblert, ¿piensas realmente que dicha agotadora actividad, a pensar me refiero, te ha resultado de alguna utilidad durante el curso de tu existencia? Traicionaste a tu rey. – Y después añadió señalando al resto de criaturas encadenadas junto al enano y vigiladas por sus goblins, - Todos vosotros me habéis traicionado.

- ¡Nunca he traicionado a su majestad! – dijo un pequeño gusano cuyas cadenas era demasiado anchas para su diminuto cuerpo.

- No podía correr ningún riesgo, tenía que limpiar el Laberinto de cualquier criatura que hubiera podido prestarle su ayuda, aun de forma involuntaria. Esta vez Sarah tiene que aprender a las duras como fue mi gran generosidad lo único que le permitió vencer en nuestro anterior rencuentro. Solo mi generosidad y nada mas.-

- ¡Pero yo nunca he ayudado a nadie! – insistió el gusanito.

- Es cierto. – le apoyó Hoogle, - Nunca en su vida ha ayudado a nadie, ni una sola vez.

- Muchas gracias, es verdaderamente amable de tu parte. – dijo el gusano con una amplia sonrisa.

- No es nada. – dijo Hoggle mientras intentaba romper su cadena por la décima vez al menos.

- ¿Es que alguien se molesta en escucharme al menos? – rugió Jareth – He dicho que no puedo permitirme ningún error en esta ocasión.

- Con todos mis respetos, su alteza. – se atrevió a decir Sir Dydimus, - ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mi señora para incurrir en vuestra cólera? ¿Por qué la habéis atraído a vuestro reino después de tantos años?

El Rey de los goblins no respondió durante unos instantes, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo su mirada permaneció fija en la bola de cristal.

- Ella ha traicionado a nuestro mundo. Todos deberíais detestarla como yo lo hago.

Y el dolor en su voz era real y tangible cuando pronunció aquellas palabras.


	5. Chapter 5

Aunque Sarah quería aparentar valentía, la desaparición de Hoggle habia sido una gran golpe a su confianza en sí misma.

-Fue estúpido el pensar que él permitiría a mis amigos ayudarme. – tuvo que admitir.

El Rey de los goblins tenía razón, ella debía vencer por sus propios medios esta vez, como habían acordado. Pero aquella convicción no podía evitar que les echara de menos de todas formas.

Y había algo más. Ahora tenía miedo.

Ya no tenía a sus amigos ni aquella infantil creencia de que podía ganar. Ahora era más mayor y más inteligente en ciertos aspectos, pero más débil en muchos otros. Para cruzar el Laberinto debía sobretodo creer en sí misma, y no estaba segura de continuar haciéndolo. Ya no era una jovencita y nunca sería tan joven de nuevo. Casi sin apercibirse de ello, Sarah dejó de avanzar.

¿Por que había desafiado al Rey de los Goblins? ¿Por qué si no estaba segura de que vencería esta vez? Y entonces recordó el por qué. Toby. Los niños.

El Rey de los goblins era cruel y alguien tenía que detenerlo. Y ese alguien no podía ser sino ella. No necesitaba ninguna otra respuesta a todas sus cuestiones.

-Cruzaré el Laberinto y le obligaré a cumplir su promesa. Eso es todo. – Dijo Sarah comenzando a caminar con tanta determinación que olvidó incluso mirar hacia el suelo.

-¿Sí? ¡Bien por ti entonces! Pero no había necesidad por ello de pisar todo el suelo que he pasado limpiando esta mañana.

Una especie de criatura ratonil estaba plantada delante de Sarah a la altura de sus rodillas, enfadada y peligrosamente armada de un mocho. En su pequeño y pulcro delantal se acumulaban los estropajos y las pastillas de jabón. Sara miró hacia el suelo finalmente, perpleja. Lo único que se mostraba a su vista eran algunas rocas polvorientas cubiertas de rastrojos aquí y allá, exactamente como había esperado.

-¿El suelo? – repitió Sarah, sin comprender como algo como aquello podía ser limpiado en absoluto.

-Sí, el suelo. ¿Acaso estas ciega? ¡La última vez pasé semanas limpiando los restos de pintalabios que dejaste por todas partes! – dijo la pequeña criatura que parecía sin embargo crecer y crecer de puro enfado con cada palabra.

-Lo siento mucho, pero existía una buena razón… - comenzó a decir Sarah que no se sentía culpable en absoluto. Había sido una cuestión de supervivencia y el carísimo pintalabios de Karen había sido bien empleado.

-¿Tenías una buena razón para pisar sobre todo mi suelo recién lavado y dibujar sobre él garabatos con un pintalabios a prueba de agua? Si, por supuesto que todo el mundo tiene muy buenas razones para echar por tierra mi trabajo. Pero luego es Lorrietta quien tiene que explicarle al Rey porque el Laberinto es cada vez más antihigiénico y está más sucio.

Sarah consiguió a duras penas no reírse, ya que sabía que aquello solo serviría a encolerizar a un mas a la pequeña criatura. No creía que Jareth estuviera particularmente preocupado por las condiciones de salubridad del Laberinto, lo había llenado de trampas mortales de arriba abajo después de todo.

-Lorrietta… ¿ese es tu nombre verdad? – La criatura la ignoró y continuó limpiando con pobres resultados –. Lorrietta, quizás podrías ayudarme…

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Ayudarte después de lo que me has hecho? Y de todas formas tengo demasiado trabajo y ningún tiempo para ayudar a nadie.

Una feliz idea cruzó la mente de Sarah.

-Sí, - dijo suspirando – supongo que tienes razón. Simplemente pensé que sería una pena tener que caminar sobre TODO el suelo que acabas de limpiar, pero en fin, supongo que no hay forma de evitarlo. Porque tengo que cruzar el Laberinto, ¿sabes? y no puedo arriesgarme a caer en las mazmorras otra vez, ahora que nadie podrá venir en mi ayuda. Así que… - dijo comenzando a avanzar arrastrando cansinamente los pies. – Tienes razón, si estás demasiado ocupada para ayudarme tendré que dar vueltas arriba y abajo hasta que encuentre el verdadero camino. ¿Me pregunto dónde habré puesto ese pintalabios?

-De acuerdo.

Sarah continúo caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado en absoluto.

-He dicho que de acuerdo, he comprendido lo que querías decir. Ven conmigo. – y después añadió como para sí. – Aun no puedo creer que haya podido traicionar todas las antiguas tradiciones por alguien como tú, de hecho, nadie lo entiende…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Sarah dejando de caminar.

-¿Qué haces ahí plantada? Creía que tenías prisa por llegar al castillo. – dijo la criatura ratonil caminando en dirección contraria y sin dedicarle tan siquiera una mirada.

-Espera un momento, ¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?

-No he dicho nada. – dijo Lorrietta realizando un giro sorprendentemente rápido y desapareciendo en uno de los muros.

Sarah tuvo que correr para no perderla de vista. Al final lo consiguió, pero tuvo que caminar lo más rápido que pudo para seguirle el paso. La pequeña criatura era mucho más rápida de lo que había imaginado.

-Has dicho algo respecto a las antiguas tradiciones. ¿Qué tradiciones? ¿Y quién las traicionó por mí?

-Hemos llegado.

Sarah reconoció las dos viejas puertas delante de ellas.

-Pero conozco estas puertas. ¡Una te lleva a una muerte segura y la otra te hace caer en una mazmorra!

Las dos criaturas sobre las puertas asintieron entusiásticamente dándole la razón.

-No has aprendido nada desde la última vez, ¿verdad? El Laberinto cambia todo el tiempo. Ahora esa puerta es el único camino seguro. – dijo Lorrietta señalando una de las puertas. La que llevaba a una muerte segura.

-Pero ellos estaban asintiendo. – dijo Sarah señalando a las criaturas sobre las puertas.

-Esos imbéciles no tienen ninguna idea de lo que hay detrás de las puertas. ¿Cómo podrían saberlo? Ellos siempre están de este lado. Hubieron asentido a cualquier cosa que hubieras podido decir.

Las criaturas sobre las puertas parecieron avergonzadas y rehuyeron la franca mirada de Sarah. Sarah no pudo sino dudar de la veracidad de las palabras de Lorrietta.

-¿Pero, como puedo saber que me estás diciendo la verdad?

Lorrietta parecía la persona menos dispuesta a ayudarla que jamás había encontrado en el Laberinto.

-No puedes saberlo. Puedes confiar en mí o no, no es mi problema. Adiós."

Y se giró como dispuesta a partir y continuar con su trabajo.

-Lorrietta, por favor, espera tan solo un segundo…

La pequeña criatura se detuvo, pero no se volvió para mirar a Sarah.

-Prométeme que lo que me espera detrás de esa puerta no es una muerte segura.

-No le veo sentido a lo que me pides. Si no puedes confiar en mí, no puedes confiar en ninguna promesa que pueda hacerte.

-Por favor… - Sarah sinceramente creía que nadie podía ser tan despiadado, pero debía reconocer que su conocimiento de las criaturas ratoniles era más bien limitado.

-Esta es la razón por la que no puedo soportar a los humanos. – dijo Lorrietta suspirando. – De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te lo prometo. Buena suerte. – añadió antes de desaparecer dentro de otro muro.

Sara se dirigió a la puerta que Lorrietta le había señalado y la abrió con determinación.

En aquel mismo momento, alguien gritó en la sala del trono.

-¿Cómo ha podido mentirle de esa manera? – rugió Hoggle. – Si la atrapo un día, le cogeré el cuello entre mis manos y…

Pero el Rey de los goblins, no muy lejos de él, reia complacido. Aquello solo hizo que aumentar la rabia del pobre Hoggle.

-Muy inteligente, Lorrietta, una maniobra muy inteligente. – dijo Jareth apreciativo. – Una muerte segura… en el Laberinto no existe nada seguro, así que puedes bien mantener tu promesa.

-Pero sabemos que el resultado más probable para cualquiera que abra esa puerta es la muerte, su majestad. – dijo Sir Didymus tras un largo suspiro de tristeza.

-Si, y "probable" es la palabra clave en este caso. "Probable".

-Eres cruel. – musito Hoggle fuera de sí.

El Rey de los goblins continúo sonriendo, su mirada aun fija en la bola de cristal frente a él.

-Tu adorable amiga y tu tenéis la absurda costumbre de proclamar lo evidente.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah estaba cayendo, y esta vez nadie vendría en su ayuda. Se aferró a su libro con desesperación.

Su cuerpo hizo un ruido sordo al caer sobre el agua, pero no provocó ondas concéntricas en la oscura superficie, como si no se tratase de un líquido sino de un espejo. Un espejo que en lugar de ofrecer un reflejo, mostraba la horrible imagen de una asustada mujer atraída por la despiadada gravedad hacia el fondo del lago.

Estaba quedándose dormida, sujetando aún su libro como si se tratara de un bebé.

- Es tan extraño… - pensó de forma incoherente. – Puedo seguir respirando, pero ya no deseo hacerlo.

Pero, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera respirar bajo el agua?

- No importa. – Su voz sonaba débil y adormecida. Ni siquiera le resultaba sorprendente el no poder escuchar con claridad sus propios pensamientos.

Sus manos comenzaron a soltar el libro. Daba igual, el libro ya no era importante. Era más fácil dormir, era más fácil no pensar. Lo dejo ir…

- No.

Su voz era firme otra vez y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre el libro. Su textura, su peso eran sólidos… reales.

- Todo esto no es sino una…

- Shhh… cariño, no lo digas en voz alta. No querrás causarnos problemas a todos, ¿verdad? Estoy segura que no es esa tu intención.

Sara se sintió confortablemente empujada a la superficie. Había algo debajo de ella, algo blando. Cuando sus ojos terminaron de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pudo verlo. Se trataba de una ballena, dos ballenas para ser exactos.

- Pero, ¿como podeis vivir aquí? – dijo Sarah cuando pudo respirar aire real de nuevo. Podía comprobar que su ropa estaba completamente seca y su libro conservaba una patina de polvo. – Esto no es ni siquiera…

- Hmmm… - dijo enfadada la ballena a su lado.

- Oh, Mortimer, dale un respiro, no puedes esperar que conozca todas las reglas. – protesto la ballena que estaba transportando a Sarah sobre su lomo. Después añadió dirigiéndose a Sarah, - No puedes decir lo que piensas en voz alta, sino el lago y todos los que vivimos en el desapareceremos.

- Comprendo. – dijo Sarah lentamente. Y añadió para sí, - Viven en medio de una ilusión, y si alguien la rompe al decir la verdad, desaparecerán como la sala de baile en el interior de la bola de cristal.

No pudo evitar sentir escalofríos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera roto la ilusión? Podía imaginarse con terrorífica claridad cayendo y cayendo en medio de la nada para siempre.

- ¿Has visto? – dijo la ballena que parecía sentir más simpatía por Sarah. – Es inteligente y valiente. Sabía que no caería en la trampa.

- Hmmm… - respondió la otra ballena poco convencida.

- Nunca puedes admitir cuando te equivocas, Mortimer. Te dije que… - La ballena se interrumpió al notar el desconcierto de Sarah,- Oh, disculpa, querida, ¿dónde están mis modales? Debes de estar preguntándote porque aún no nos hemos debidamente presentados. Mi nombre es Edna y esta horrible criatura a mi lado es mi marido, Mortimer. Encantada de conocerte, Sarah.

- Igualmente… - consiguió responder Sarah.

- ¿Mortimer? – preguntó Edna con un tono de voz peligroso.

- Hmmm… - concedió al fin su marido pasados unos segundos.

- Encantada de conocerte à ti también. – dijo Sarah intentando averiguar a donde la llevaban las ballenas. Pero el lago parecía abarcar todo su campo de visión.

Aunque no fuera ni siquiera real, aquel lago era enorme. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo desaparecer con tan solo una palabra, pero que el hecho de saber la realidad no alteraba en nada su existencia. Era demasiado similar al mundo real, donde la gente puede pretender que lo que no se ha dicho, no existe. Pero, ¿qué lógica podías esperar de todas formas de un reino dirigido por un actor dramático como el Rey de los goblins, de todas formas?

- Debes perdonar a Mortimer. – susurró como disculpándose Edna. – El Rey ha ordenado a todas las criaturas del Laberinto el negarte su ayuda. Jareth puede ser tan infantil a veces…

- ¿No tienes ningún miedo de él? – pregunto Sarah impresionada por su valentía. – Creía que todas las criaturas del Laberinto rinden pleitesía al Rey de los goblins.

- ¿Pleitesía?- preguntó Edna mientras que su marido se contentó de un simple "Hmmm" – Mortimer, no seas vulgar. Usar ese tipo de adjetivos delante de una dama, ¿qué es lo que va a pensar de nosotros? – Después añadió como olvidado la interferencia de su marido, - Conocemos a Jareth desde hace tanto tiempo que estamos acostumbrados a sus pataletas. De todas formas, nadie puede culparnos por haberte impedido destruir el lago. Se trataba de una cuestión de supervivencia después de todo.

Mortimer no parecía demasiado convencido y murmuro algo que Sarah no logro entender.

- Perdona, ¿podrías repetirlo? – pregunto Sarah aunque sabía que no comprendería nada de lo que él pudiera decir de todas formas.

- Oh, por favor, no le hagas hablar de eso. Una vez que comienza con esa cantinela no la suelta durante horas.

Sarah soltó una carcajada. La idea de Mortimer en plena rueda de prensa educadamente contestando las preguntas de una nube de reporteros le había venido de repente a la mente. Se trataba del tipo de pensamiento de alguien muy joven, al menos joven de espíritu y aquello lleno su corazón de alegría y una especie de absurda gratitud hacia cierto personaje.

- Conocéis a Jareth desde hace mucho tiempo. – Tantas cuestiones llenaban la mente de Sarah que no sabía por dónde comenzar. – Me gustaría saber…

Pero esta vez fue el turno de Edna para echarse a reír.

- Te lo dije, Mortimer. – dijo finalmente Edna cuando consiguió calmarse un poco. – Cariño, espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a decir, pero… ¿no crees que tú también te estás comportando como una criatura? Comprendo que entraras en el juego cuando tenías quince años, pero ahora deberías conocerte un poco mejor a ti misma.

- Lo siento, pero no comprendo lo que quieres decir. – dijo Sarah herida pero sin tener la menor idea de lo que Edna estaba insinuando.

- Todos esos grandes ideales y excusas, como Toby y un montón de niños desconocidos. Por favor, deberías haberte dado cuenta ya que Toby fue el primer…"

- Esta enfadado. – advirtió Mortimer.

- Tienes razón, Morti. Lo siento mucho, cariño, pero ahora debemos apresurarnos. Ha sido tan agradable conversar contigo que casi me has hecho olvidar esa prohibición estúpida. Esta vez parece más encolerizado de lo habitual, agárrate bien.

Sarah observó la lisa y escurridiza espalda de la ballena que la transportaba.

- ¿Agarrarme a qué? – gritó.

Y se sintió transportada a toda velocidad sobre la superficie del lago, su cabello bailando de forma alocada detrás de ella ante la influencia de un viento repentino. Cuando la ballena se detuvo bruscamente al llegar a la orilla, la fuerza de la inercia la hizo volar durante unos segundos, antes de caer al suelo pesadamente. Por suerte, algunos arbustos amortiguaron su caída.

- ¡Ay!

Por un segundo, Sarah pensó que había sido ella misma quién había gritado, pero se equivocaba.

- ¡Apártate de nosotros, vaca gorda! – gritaron los arbustos.

Sarah se levanto rápidamente y realizó una serie de comprobaciones para evaluar su actual estado físico. Ni un hueso roto, ni una conmoción cerebral, tan solo algunos rasguños. Gracias a dios por los pequeños dones, pero aun asi estaba verdaderamente enfadada.

- Me pregunto porque cada vez que alguien va a contarme algo interesante, Jareth, termino cayendo o siendo lanzada por el aire a gran velocidad. ¿Qué estas tan desesperado por ocultar?

Sarah dirigía sus palabras a un viejo árbol cuyas ramas estaban dispuestas de forma tal que alguien con una gran imaginación hubiera podido ver en el conjunto la imagen de una cara burlona.

- ¿Estás hablando con un árbol?- preguntó uno de los arbustos. – Debes de ser una vaca loca.

Y los otros arbustos se unieron a él en una risa particularmente desagradable.

- Me pregunto donde he dejado mi mechero… - murmuró Sarah amenazadoramente.

Los arbustos escogieron aquel preciso momento para mantener la boca bien cerrada.

- Ya veo. Sois todos unos cobarde, como vuestro amo. – Después añadió dirigiéndose de nuevo al viejo árbol. – La última vez tuviste el valor al menos de hacer algo por ti mismo. Ahora eres incapaz de actual sin utilizar a tus esbirros.

- ¿Es eso lo que en realidad piensas? – preguntó Jareth mostrando su descontento mientras apoyaba su espalda en el lomo del viejo árbol.

- ¿Qué les has hecho a mis amigos? – preguntó ella sin temor alguno.

- Lo que hago con mis vasallos no es de tu incumbencia. – respondió él como si el tema careciera de importancia.

- Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia cuando los castigas simplemente por haberme ayudado. – dijo Sarah avanzando amenazadoramente hacia él. Sabía que probablemente tenía todas las de perder en una confrontación abierta, pero ni siquiera le importaba.

- Oh, Sarah, ¿cómo puedes continuar siendo tan egocéntrica? Debes de pensar que las estrellas brillan en el cielo con el único fin de hacerte feliz y que el sol sale cada mañana solo por el placer de contemplar tu dulce rostro. Me traicionaron, esa es la parte importante para mí. El hecho de que tuvieran una razón tan estúpida para hacerlo, no me preocupa en lo más mínimo. Sabía, desde mucho antes de nuestro desafortunado encuentro, que no podía esperar la menor inteligencia de ninguno de ellos.

- ¿Desafortunado? Hubo un tiempo en que tu opinión sobre nuestro encuentro pareció ser muy diferente.

Sarah no pudo creer lo que acababa de decir. Él le había probado hacia no mucho hasta que punto le era indiferente. ¿Por qué continuaba poniéndose en ridículo una vez tras otra delante de él? Esperaba que Jareth se echara a reír en cualquier momento, pero él no lo hizo.

- Si estuviera enamorado de ti, sería algo muy cruel y desagradable que decirme. – replicó con semblante serio. Después añadió con una sonrisa fría e intimidante - Pero, por fortuna para ambos, no existe lugar en mi pecho para un sentimiento tan ridículo. Bueno, creía que habías invocado mi presencia porque tenias algo importante que decirme, algo que solo podía ser expresado en un intimo tête-à-tête, pero veo que me equivocaba.

Sarah permaneció en silencio contra su voluntad. Tenia tantas cosas que decir, pero no se le ocurría ni una sola que pudiera ayudarla en su lucha contra Jareth. Y él no respondería a ninguna de sus preguntas e ignoraría cualquier reproche que pudiera hacerle.

- ¿Has perdido tu lengua o tu voluntad? Y parece que no es lo único que has perdido últimamente.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, ella comprendió su insinuación.

- ¡El libro! – No podía permitirse el perderlo, era demasiado importante.

El Rey de los Goblins la observaba divertido, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la espalda aún reclinada sobre el viejo árbol. Mientras tanto, ella buscaba entre los arbustos su tesoro.

- No puede haber caído demasiado lejos… - murmuró.

Pero, por lo que ella sabia podía haber caído en cualquier sitio. Por lo que ella sabía, podía estar incluso reposando en el fondo del lago.

- ¡Esta aquí! – grito Sarah enormemente aliviada.

Acaricio dulcemente la portada del libro. Por suerte, el libro no estaba dañado, ni siquiera se había abierto al haber encontrado el suelo de forma mucho más grácil que ella. Aun había esperanza, porque su pasado, presente y futuro seguían unidos en aquel libro.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? – El tono de voz del Rey de los goblins era casual, pero había algo más, algo escurridizo bajo la superficie.

- El libro acaba de salvar mi vida, como deberías ya saber si tu bola de cristal no estaba demasiado turbia. – replicó ella ahora de excelente humor e incluso dispuesta a burlarse un poco de él.

- Lo sé. – dijo Jareth ignorando su tono de burla. – Ese es el verdadero motivo de mi pregunta.

Sarah sonrio y su sonrisa era tan radiante que incluso el Rey de los goblins tuvo que apartar la mirada.

- Esa es la verdadera razón por la que has venido. No porque te haya provocado, porque eso sería como hacerme un favor. Has venido solo por el libro, porque eres una criatura muy curiosa y te mueres por saber por qué lo llevo conmigo.

Jareth estaba demasiado sorprendido como para contestar.

- Pero lo siento mucho, su majestad. Tengo un Laberinto que cruzar y un rey al que vencer, asi que no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia de compartir ese tiempo de información personal con usted. Hasta más ver.

Y sin más, se giró y comenzó a avanzar, como olvidando completamente su presencia.

La ira del Rey de los goblins hizo temblar los arbustos a su lado. Todos ellos suspiraron de alivio al verlo desaparecer segundos después.

Un rugido resonó en la paredes del castillo.

- ¿Dónde está Hoggle?


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah se dio cuenta tras unos minutos de que no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba. La sensación de triunfo que la había invadido después de la confrontación contra el Rey de los goblins la había cegado hasta el punto de hacerla avanzar durante minutos en una dirección completamente aleatoria. Ahora estaba en el medio de lo que bien podría ser un bosque, sola, perdida y sin ningún punto de referencia.

La sensación de euforia dio paso a una cierta desesperación. No tenía sentido continuar sintiéndose tan satisfecha de sí misma ahora que su arrogancia la había conducido una vez más a una situación complicada y potencialmente peligrosa.

- Debería al menos haber prestado un poco de atención al camino, ahora no sé ni cómo volver al lago para preguntar a aquellos estúpidos arbustos como llegar hasta el castillo. – Pero incluso en aquel momento, su orgullo continuaba jugándole malas pasadas. – Pero ha valido la pena, aunque solo fuera por haber tenido la oportunidad de dejar a Jareth con la palabra en la boca por una vez.

Debía de estar realmente enfadado en aquel mismo instante.

- Me da igual si está enfadado o no, - intentó convencerse a sí misma, - Tiene la mala costumbre de aparecer y desaparecer cuando buenamente se le antoja sin tomar en consideración los sentimientos de los demás de todas formas.

- No tengo sitio en mi pecho para un sentimiento tan ridículo, - había dicho.

Sarah parpadeó. ¿Por qué se le venían a la mente precisamente aquellas palabras? Debería concentrarse en encontrar el buen camino…

Pero no tenía caso, no conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza. Debía resignarse a la triste realidad.

- Bueno, supongo que no sirve de nada concentrarme, no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. Solo puedo continuar caminando hasta que encuentre alguna pista por azar que me indique la dirección del castillo.

Y aquello le permitiría por supuesto dirigir toda su atención a ideas mucho más interesantes.

El no era capaz de amar.

- Pero tiene un corazón, - se discutió a sí misma, - Si es capaz de odiar debe ser capaz de amar.

Parecía un argumento lo suficientemente valido, pero su mente decidió contraatacar.

- Quizá sea capaz de amar, pero no sea capaz de amarte.

No podía descartar aquella posibilidad, por mucho que le disgustara aquella idea. Pero, ¿por qué le disgustaba en primer lugar?

Sara se detuvo.

- ¿Estoy enamorada de él? – preguntó al bosque.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, nadie respondió. Y quizá debía considerarse afortunada por ello porque estaba dirigiendo preguntas demasiado intimas a la nada.

Tuvo que pensar por un rato antes de poder responder a su propia cuestión.

- Me sentía… me sentía atraída por él, porque era tan diferente a cualquiera que hubiera podido conocer… o quizá "fascinada" sea una palabra más apropiada. Y cuando me convencí durante todos estos años de que lo había creado para ser mi perfecto amante terminé creyendo que lo amaba en cierta manera. Pero era tan solo una ilusión. No lo conozco, así que no puedo amarle. Y la única razón por la que sigo pensando en él ahora mismo es porque cualquier información que pueda obtener sobre el Rey de los goblins puede ser vital para derrotarle.

Y quedó tan satisfecha de su propia explicación que no pudo evitar asentir. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, buena parte de su confianza recuperada.

- Creo que finalmente estoy en el buen…

Pero no tuvo siquiera el tiempo de terminar su frase, estaba cayendo de nuevo.

- Te odio, ¡estúpido Rey de los goblins! – dijo al tocar tierra.

Al menos no había sido una gran caída. Ahora estaba en el interior de una especie de agujero cavado en la tierra, probablemente algún tipo de trampa para animales.

Pero sabía que no podía culpar a Jareth esta vez por aquella nueva metedura de pata, si hubiera estado prestando atención a dónde pisaba en lugar de continuar fantaseando con él hubiera podido fácilmente evitar aquella desagradable situación.

Miro a su alrededor pero por desgracia las paredes del agujero eran desesperanzadoramente lisas. No había ni rocas, ni piedras, ni ramas, ni raíces ni nada a lo que agarrarse.

- Me pregunto para qué tipo de animal fue construida esta trampa. Es un agujero enorme.

No era un pensamiento en absoluto tranquilizador.

- Debería concentrarme en…

La tierra a su alrededor comenzó a temblar. Por un instante temió que se tratara de un terremoto pero el temblor era demasiado rítmico, demasiado ordenado como para ser natural. Existía una pauta, sonaba como… ¿pasos? ¿Pero qué tipo de criatura podía generar aquel temblor por el simple hecho de caminar?

- Una criatura que preferiría no tener el gusto de conocer, - susurró Sarah.

Pero los pasos se detuvieron cuando la criatura llego a la altura de la trampa. Aunque no podía verla, su larga sombra proyectada amenazadoramente sobre el agujero la traicionaba. Una mano metálica se aproximó hacia Sarah finalmente y ella no pudo más que reconocerla.

Te recuerdo. La última vez que te vi estabas vigilando las puertas de la ciudad de los goblins… pero Hoggle te destruyó. – añadió desconcertada.

Jareth debía estar verdaderamente furioso para haber recurrido a aquella cosa.

- ¡No puedes terminar el juego de esta manera! ¡Hicimos un trato!

Quizá perder el tiempo en gritar al goblin mecánico no fue precisamente la mejor de las ideas ya que la criatura aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerse con ella.

- ¡No es justo! – gritó avergonzada de su propia reacción pero sin poder evitarla. Odiaba perder, sobre todo ahora que tanto estaba en juego.

La mano la saco del agujero y la depositó amablemente sobre el suelo.

- Pero… ¿por qué? – atinó a preguntar una muy sorprendida Sarah.

La cabeza del goblin mecánico cayo hacia un lado y Sarah pudo finalmente ver quien se escondía en su interior.

No era otro que Hoggle.

El enano alcanzó el suelo mediante cuatro pequeños saltos sobre el cuerpo del ahora inanimado gigante y Sarah se precipitó a su encuentro para abrazarle.

- ¡Hoggle! ¿Estás bien? Pensé que el Rey de los goblins te había castigado. Oh, Hoggle, no sabes hasta que punto me alegro de verte sano y salvo.

Hoggle no pudo responder en un principio, quizá porque estaba sorprendido por la calidez del rencuentro, quizá porque estaba demasiado emocionado o probablemente porque Sarah apenas le dejaba respirar bajo el ímpetu de su abrazo.

- Está bien, está bien. – consiguió decir el pobre enano al fin, - Yo también me alegro de verte.

Sarah comprendió su turbación y le liberó.

- Pero no deberías haber venido a rescatarme. Ahora sí que va volverse contra ti, estoy segura.

- Tuve que tomar prestado su guarda para escapar del castillo, iba a enfadarse conmigo de todas formas, – dijo Hoggle encogiéndose de hombros y actuando como si el hecho de haber desafiado al Rey de los Goblins y rescatado a una doncella en apuros fuera algo apenas digno de mención.

Sarah tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no renovar el abrazo.

- Mira en lo que te has convertido, Hoggle. Debes ser la criatura más valiente en todo el Laberinto.

Hoggle evitó su entusiasmada mirada.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó como si ser considerado valiente fuera un motivo de vergüenza y no de admiración.

- Por supuesto, aunque nunca lo reconocería delante de Sir Didymus.

Sarah rió.

- He echado de menos tu risa, - dijo Hoggle como sorprendido de su propia reacción. Después recuperó la compostura lo suficiente como para añadir, - ¿Y qué era esa diabólica cosa con la que casi me atraviesas las costillas hace un momento?

El enano tenía razón, Sarah había completamente olvidado que seguía sujetando el libro cuando se había dedicado a abrazar a Hoggle con todas sus fuerzas minutos atrás.

- Oh, perdona, Hoggle. Se trataba tan solo de un libro. Lo he traído conmigo porque… - se interrumpió, temerosa de someter a su amigo aun a un nuevo peligro, - No, es mejor si no sabes nada. Necesito hacer esto sola.

Hoggle no pudo ocultar su decepción.

- Ya veo… creí que éramos amigos. Y los amigos no se ocultan nunca nada y siempre están ahí para echarse una mano. O al menos eso es lo que dicen… Pero, si no quieres mi ayuda, supongo que no pasa nada…

- No tiene nada que ver con eso, Hoggle, y no quisiera ofenderte por nada del mundo. Ya has hecho por mí mucho más de lo que merezco, pero ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es esconderte y…

- Sí, el enano se esconderá como el cobarde que es.- dijo Hoggle dándole la espalda como dispuesto a partir sin más. – El Rey tenía razón…

Sarah hubiera podido matar a Jareth con sus propias manos en aquel momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillar a Hoggle de aquella manera? ¿Por qué siempre se consideraba con derecho a despreciar los sentimientos de todo el mundo?

- ¡No eres ningún cobarde! Y no deberías escuchar ni una sola palabra de lo que ese arrogante tipejo pueda decir. Está demasiado enamorado de sí mismo como para poder apreciar en su justo valor a nadie más.

- Dijo que un repulsivo pequeño escarabajo como yo nunca podría gustarte, - confesó finalmente el pobre enano.

Sarah se inclinó y rozó sus labios en un breve, suave beso.

- Nunca besaría a nadie que no me gustara. – Y ella realmente lo pensaba.

Hoggle permaneció extrañamente en silencio y Sarah consideró que era el mejor momento para partir sin que su amigo pudiera oponer más resistencia.

- Ten cuidado, Hoggle. Eres mi amigo y no quisiera que nada pudiera ocurrirte. Si te encuentra, dile que solo intentabas llevarme hasta el castillo para complacerle. Lo entenderé.

Y ella partió, dejándole tan inmóvil como el inanimado goblin mecánico tras él.

El permaneció un largo rato en aquella misma posición, mucho tiempo después de haberla perdido de vista. Después dijo aunque nadie pudiera escucharle:

- Así que esto es lo que un verdadero beso te hace sentir.


	8. Chapter 8

- ¿Su majestad? – preguntó ansiosamente uno de los goblins.

El Rey de los goblins había permanecido inmóvil ya durante un largo rato. Estaba de pie, en mitad del salón del trono, con los ojos cerrados. Como dormido.

- ¡Suéltame, Jareth! – le grito Hoggle intentando liberarse de las manos crispadas de Jareth que seguían sujetándole.

Pero Jareth tenía demasiada fuerza, era inútil siquiera intentarlo.

- Sabía que un día terminaría por perder la chaveta completamente,- dijo un goblin gordo y pequeñito echándose a reír groseramente.

- ¿Perder el qué? – pregunto una voz peligrosamente suave.

El Rey de los goblins abrió los ojos y soltó a Hoggle, que cayó pesadamente sobre las baldosas de mármol del salón.

- Nada, su majestad. Era tan solo una broma… una broma… - dijo el pequeño goblin empezando a retroceder sin atreverse a apartar la mirada – Una broma inocente, su majestad.

Jareth comenzó a avanzar hacia él lentamente, como un gato que se prepara a saltar sobre su presa.

- Comprendo, ¿solo una broma dices? – a estas alturas el infortunado goblin temblaba tanto que le supuso un gran esfuerzo incluso el asentir. - Porque me ha parecido por unos instantes que habías confundido la inmensa concentración que requiere el acto de adoptar la forma y la voz de otro ser vivo por una pérdida de cordura. Pero, tú, que no tienes la menor idea de cómo funciona la magia no estabas sugiriendo eso, ¿verdad?

El pequeño goblin volvió la vista en derredor en busca de ayuda o de una escapatoria y comprobó con horror que todos los otros goblins habían huido ya hace tiempo hacia zonas del salón mucho más seguras.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas, Hoggle? – preguntó el Rey de los goblins sin apartar la vista del goblin penitente, - Parece que necesitamos las cadenas otra vez.

- ¡Eres una rata, Jareth! – grito Hoggle que había casi alcanzado una ventana mientras Jareth estaba distraído. Aunque el pobre enano estaba ahora ocupado intentando evitar que los otros goblins pudieran encadenarlo de nuevo, no pudo evitar continuar diciéndole a Jareth lo que pensaba de él y de sus sucios trucos. –¡Me has robado mi beso! ¡Era mío!

El pequeño y rechoncho goblin aprovechó el caos en el salón para huir, pero a Jareth aquello no pareció importarle demasiado. El juego era siempre mucho más interesante cuando la presa huía, y de todas formas ahora tenía diversión más que suficiente con el enano.

- Hobblerth, no armes un escándalo por algo tan nimio. Ese beso no significa nada. – dijo sentándose sobre su trono. El haber tomado el cuerpo de Hoggle aunque fuera tan solo por unos minutos le había dejado agotado.

- No significa nada para ti porque tú no… - dijo Hoggle rindiéndose y dejando a los goblins encadenarle.

- ¿Porque yo no la amo? – Y Jareth comenzó a reír como si no hubiera escuchado un chiste mejor en toda su vida. Estaba prácticamente llorando. – Sabía que habías perdido la cabeza por ella desde el primer momento que pestañeó dos veces frente a ti, pero ¿amor? ¿Voy a recibir lecciones de amor del enano más repulsivo de mi reino?

Jareth estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar riendo, pero todo su desprecio era aún bien aparente en su mirada.

- Pero ella acaba de decir que le gusto, - protesto débilmente Hoggle.

- Puedo reconocer la compasión cuando la veo, Hobarth. De la misma forma que he reconocido el amor, o lo que ellas creían que era el amor, en los ojos de un numero incontable de mujeres.

Hoggle no acertaba a responder pero no había necesidad de palabras para mostrar cuanto le herían las palabras de Jareth.

Sir Didymus abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero finalmente lo pensó mejor y la cerró. Ludo dejo tan solo escapar un sonido gutural, como un lamento.

Jareth comenzó a reír de nuevo.

- Amor… dudo que algo como eso pueda existir realmente.

- Nunca podrás sentirlo, ni comprenderlo. Ni siquiera mirando para siempre en los ojos de todas esas mujeres a la que has engañado hasta ahora, porque nunca te amaron. – dijo Hoggle con voz firme.

- ¿Y qué? Obtuve algo mejor, algo real. Lujuria, pasión, deseo. Y déjame decirte esto ahora para ahorrarte más de una decepción en el futuro, tú nunca experimentaras esas sensaciones tampoco.

- Pero tuve ese beso, aunque no pude sentirlo. Un beso auténtico de la persona que amo. No necesito nada más, - dijo Hoggle sonriendo.

El Rey de los goblins se vio reducido al silencio. Estaba intentando encontrar la réplica más horrible e hiriente para castigar la osadía de aquella criatura que tan obstinadamente intentaba mostrarle que había algo en algún mundo que él no podía obtener. Ese era un pensamiento que Jareth no podía soportar, porque siempre había conseguido lo que había querido. Bueno, casi siempre.

- Su majestad, no sabemos cómo lo ha hecho pero va a encontrar vuestro jardín privado, – dijo un goblin acercándose hacia el trono pero intentando evitar todo contacto visual. – Pero… pero… activaremos las trampas así que no hay forma de que pueda…

- No lo hagas, - interrumpió Jareth. Y comenzó a sonreír de nuevo, pero no se trataba de una sonrisa agradable.

El goblin estaba tan perplejo por aquella inesperada orden que tuvo el reflejo de dudar.

- Pero, su majestad…

La sonrisa del Rey de los goblins tembló en sus labios.

- ¿Vas a poner en duda una de mis ordenes directas?

- No, claro que no. Es solo que pensé…

- A veces desearía que fuerais también descerebrados en el sentido literal del término, - dijo Jareth hablando consigo mismo tras un largo suspiro. – En cualquier caso, creo que me apetece escuchar algo de música. Algo real, ¿has dicho? – añadió dirigiéndose a Hoggle, - Eso lo veremos.

Y Jareth desapareció.

- Su majestad se está enfrentando a una situación desconocida y eso le está obligando a evolucionar. – dijo un desesperanzado Sir Didymus. – Solo podemos esperar que por algún milagro el cambio terminara siendo para mejor.

Sarah llegó al jardín guiada por la música. Era una melodía dulce y amable, como una nana, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un cierto trasfondo inquietante. No podía reconocer ni los instrumentos, ni las especies de los cientos de flores distintas que crecían sin control sobre todo lo que la vista abarcaba. Pero pese a su abundancia, su aroma no era pesado y envolvente, sino tenue, muy tenue. Como si pese a sus estridentes colores todas las flores estuvieran muertas.

El jardín era increíblemente hermoso y tranquilo. Y melancólico, como si el tiempo hubiera terminado olvidando su existencia.

- Es como un sueño, - pensó Sarah, y una súbita sospecha le hizo detenerse. – ¿Un sueño? Pero he tenido mucho cuidado de no comer y beber nada hasta ahora. ¿Cómo ha podido llevarme al interior de esta ilusión?

Se giró para observar atentamente los límites del jardín, pero comprobó que aun podía claramente distinguir el camino por el que había llegado. No se trataba de un sueño entonces, aunque lo pareciera.

- Es él, - comprendió Sarah al fin, - Toda la tensión que normalmente le rodea ha desaparecido. De alguna forma, está relajado. Y está comunicando ese sentimiento a este jardín.

Ahora podía verle, solo una fuente les separaba.

Pero de la fuente no brotaba agua, en su lugar, pequeñas burbujas de colores se esparcían por el aire y cada vez que una de ellas explotaba, liberaba una nota contenida en su interior, creando una lluvia surrealista de color y música.

- Si, le gusta la música, – pensó Sarah obstinadamente, - Pero eso no lo hace mejor… lo que quiera que él sea.

Por unos minutos permanecieron en silencio frente a frente, sin intercambiar una sola palabra. Jareth actuaba como si ni siquiera se hubiera apercibido de su intrusión.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Jareth pasado un tiempo.

Sarah asintió. Temía que solo una palabra equivocada pudiera estropear el momento.

Pero la magia estaba rota, Jareth comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, al parecer sin ninguna animadversión. Por un momento, Sarah se preguntó si era una trampa y evaluó la posibilidad de huir, pero él la alcanzo antes de que tuviera tiempo siquiera de tomar una decisión.

- Quizás sería mejor si clarificáramos esta situación o más pronto posible, - pensó Sarah. Y después añadió en voz alta, - ¿Todavía me odias?

- Sí, - él respondió sin dudar un segundo.

- Ya veo… así que en ese caso será mejor que continúe mi camino… - dijo ella confusa y dispuesta a darse la vuelta y huir.

- ¿Tienes miedo de permanecer aquí conmigo? – preguntó Jareth amablemente.

- Creo que tengo sobrados motivos para hacerlo, – digo Sarah haciéndole frente.

La forma en que nada de lo que ella pudiera decir pareciera afectarle era particularmente irritante.

- Quería proponerte que terminaros el juego en este mismo instante. – dijo Jareth haciendo a un gala de una inquietante amabilidad.

Sarah le observó atentamente, intentando leer la verdad en sus ojos. Sabía que no podía creer ni una sola de sus palabras.

- Podría creer que se trataba de una oferta muy generosa por tu parte, si no estuviera convencida de que si terminaras nuestro juego ahora sería tan solo para declararte el vencedor.

- Por supuesto, – concedió él.

Sarah sintió el loco impulso de sacudirle para obligarle a abandonar aquel rol extraño que parecía decidido adoptar. Cuando Jareth se comportaba de forma tan tranquila y razonable, ella no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

- En ese caso, no hay trato. – Al menos se trataba de una respuesta simple.

Sarah retrocedió un paso, como dispuesta a partir. Jareth avanzó un paso hacia ella en respuesta.

- Por favor, Sarah. Si pudieras dejar de lado tu ego por un instante hubieras comprendido que…

- No se trata de una cuestión de ego, – le interrumpió ella, nerviosa, - Y si lo fuera, tú no serías la persona más indicada para hablar – añadió mentalmente.

Como si todo se tratara de una elaborada estrategia para sacarla de quicio, el continuo hablando casi gentilmente.

- ¿Es posible que aún no te hayas dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

Jareth tomo la mano de Sarah y poso brevemente sus labios sobre ella.

- De la atracción entre nosotros.

- No existe nada como eso entre nosotros, - protesto Sarah enrojeciendo violentamente y demasiado sorprendida como para liberar inmediatamente su mano.

- ¿De verdad? En ese caso debemos poner remedio prontamente a esa desafortunada circunstancia.

Y con un rápido gesto tiró de su mano obligándola a aproximarse hacia él y la beso. Mientras la besaba, Jareth sujeto firmemente por la espalda a Sarah, convencido de que ella intentaría escapar, pero ella no lo hizo. Era un beso urgente, exigente, y ella estaba comenzando a aceptarlo plenamente cuando el sonido de su libro chocando contra el suelo la despertó.

Sarah se apartó de él bruscamente.

- Comienzo a lamentar el haberte dejado llevar ese dichoso libro contigo, - dijo el Rey de los Goblins sonriendo pese a su decepción.

- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – preguntó Sarah que no había recuperado lo suficiente la respiración como para terminar la frase.

- ¿Prefieres quizá besar a tu pequeño enano?

Si había algo que pudiese aumentar su creciente disgusto por el Rey de los goblins era precisamente su forma de despreciar a todos los habitantes de su laberinto, y en particular a su amigo Hoggle.

- Por supuesto que lo prefiero. No te amo, ni siquiera me gustas. ¿Por qué debería disfrutar que me besaras?

- Porque hay muchas cosas más allá de ese hermoso concepto hueco al que veneras y llamas amor. Deberías haberlo descubierto hace ya tiempo, ya no eres una niña.

- Lo que yo haya podido descubrir o no en el curso de mi existencia no es de tu incumbencia, Jareth.

Aunque tan solo una pequeña distancia les separaba en el plano físico, Sarah no podía sentirse en aquel momento más lejos de él. Eran completamente diferentes.

- Rechazas lo que sientes simplemente porque no alcanza la altura a la que has elevado el concepto de amor, pero ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que es algo mejor que el simple deseo? ¿Has sentido verdadero amor por alguien alguna vez siquiera?

Su tono de voz era aún amable y considerado. Sarah no supo que responder y evitó su mirada.

- Podría haberte engañado fácilmente de nuevo, si ese hubiera sido mi deseo. Todo lo que relacionas con el amor, las dulces palabras, las pequeñas atenciones, las suaves caricias… ¿Crees que no conozco bien ese papel? Lo he actuado tantas veces que puedo hacerlo de forma automática, casi sin pensar en ello.

Sarah comenzó a temer que Jareth estaba siendo completamente honesto con ella, por una vez, lo que no podía ser sino una señal de peligro.

- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho esta vez entonces?

- Tengo mis razones.

Esta vez era su turno de evitar la mirada de Sarah. De alguna forma, su inseguridad le dio fuerzas a ella para replicar.

- No sé qué tipo de nuevo juego estas practicando conmigo ahora, Jareth, pero no seré tu amante, ni ahora ni en un millón de años.

- ¿Por qué?

Esta vez Jareth dirigió su mirada directamente sobre ella con tal intensidad que Sarah no puedo evitar sentir su determinación flaquear. Pero afortunadamente, contaba todavía con una excelente respuesta a su disposición.

- ¿No conoces ya de sobra la respuesta? – preguntó Sarah que aún no había perdido la capacidad de asombrarse por su innato descaro, - Secuestraste a mi hermano y ahora estas amenazando la tranquilad de cientos de niños inocentes.

Jareth rio alegremente cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

- Esa sería una excelente razón para no amarme, pero no es eso lo que pido de ti.

- Estás enfermo, – dijo Sarah aprovechando el momento para agacharse a recoger su libro. No sentía ningún deseo de continuar viéndole o escuchándole.

- No abandones nunca tu papel de heroína, Sarah. – dijo el Rey de los goblins amargamente, - Eres tan afortunada de tenerme, porque nadie puede ser un héroe sin la ayuda de un villano.

Sarah abrazo su libro, como en busca de consuelo.

- No hables como si supieras algo de mí, porque no me conoces en absoluto. No pudiste manipularme cuando tenía quince años y no vas a comenzar ahora.

- Haz lo que te plazca, entonces. Sigue tu camino, corre.

Ella le observó, atonita. Algo en la mirada de Jareth le había dicho que estaba decidido a terminar su juego en aquel momento de una forma u otra. Nunca había pensado que la dejaría partir sin más.

Pero Jareth le había dado la espalda, perdido en la contemplación de nuevo de una de sus fuentes y Sarah se obligó a dejarle allí, con su mente y su corazón desbordantes de pensamientos y sentimientos tan completamente contradictorios que considero mejor no analizar.

- Ganar no es suficiente… - dijo Jareth tras un tiempo de reflexión, - Necesito obligarla a amarme, traicionando todas sus creencias y anticuados conceptos morales. Y una vez lo haya conseguido la devolveré a su mundo para que sufra por mí durante el resto de sus días. – Después añadió sonriendo. – Sí, eso sería lo único que podría complacerme esta vez.

Pero existía un importante obstáculo en su camino. Ella tenía razón, no llegaba a comprenderla. Necesitaba saber lo que era importante para ella, los puntos débiles que podía utilizar a su favor. Y aunque en un principio la respuesta podía parecer simple, después de todo Sarah había recorrido el laberinto para salvar a Toby, las implicaciones no eran tan sencillas.

El Rey de los goblins sonrió benévolamente al pensar en aquel bebé regordete. Había sido interesante tenerle en el castillo, en cierta manera casi… agradable.

- Pero no puedo llevarme a Toby otra vez, no sin que nadie así lo desee. Existen reglas que ni tan siquiera yo puedo infringir. Y de todas formas lo que necesito es información. No quiero chantajearla para que me ame, eso estropearía toda la diversión…

Necesitaba información sobre Sarah y alguien en el Laberinto debería proporcionársela.


End file.
